Seeking the truth
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: Hogwarts was more of a haunted castle and a maze than a school. It actually didn't look like a school at all, apart from the crowd of students gathered in the courtyard and the parc. Altough, and it was a paradox, Hogwarts still felt like a kind of home, one felt good at Hogwarts due to the houses the Founders had saw fit to create. Most of the student felt at home there.


_Seeking the truth_

* * *

 _"Have you ever heard of the Elder Gods?"_

.oOo.

 _September 1961._

Hogwarts was more of a haunted castle and a maze than a school. It actually didn't look like a school at all, apart from the crowd of students gathered in the courtyard and the parc. Altough, and it was a paradox, Hogwarts still felt like a kind of home, one felt good at Hogwarts due to the houses the Founders had saw fit to create. Most of the student felt at home there. And yet, most of them would get lost during the first few weeks of their school years.

Molly could not exactly say how Hogwarts felt to her. She couldn't help but be mostly bored with lessons. Magic was fine, yes, but also very complicated. She had seen everyone at home doing magic with a single move of their wand and a mere mumbling. Molly understood now that the path to Magic was a hard one, and that seven years of study would not suffice. Moreover, she was not nearly as successful as her fellow schoolmates at practice. It hurt how much pride she had, and she felt a bit lonely. She was the only one who seemed not to succeed.

The only lesson that was worth her full attention, and that was a paradox, was the least attracting one. Magical Theory lessons took place in a very dark room with a single window in the corner. There was something of a mystery there : how could you define what was? It is, and you witness that fact, but how could you say there was a proper and improper way to describe it, to define it or to explain it?

Molly would settle in the front row each time, scribbling furiously on her parchment. They shared this lesson with Ravenclaws, and there was always the same girl by her side. Aurora must certainly be a bright girl, and she was scribbling just as furiously as Molly was. They were not so different, and they grew to genuinely enjoy the time they spend together. They were babbling before and after the lesson, talking about what magic was.

Molly quickly understood that Aurora and her faced the same difficulties, magic was just different for them. Whatever the teacher explained, it was not enough for them. The had difficulties mastering the most simple spell, it took them much more time. Yet, in the end, they would cast it with more power than any of thir schoolmates.

It wasn't very gryffindorian, but Molly spent more and more time with Aurora at the library. At the time, she did not care for anything else than the mystery they were trying to solve. They obviously became the best students in Magical Theory, but they still found nothing that might explain why they were facing such a mystery.

Days, and weeks and months passed without any clue. They both left Hogwarts when holidays came. Molly had three brothers and it was quite tough at home during this time. She still felt lonely, being the sole young girl at home. When she was with her family, she missed Hogwarts, her friends, and the warmth of the dormitory but back at Hogwarts she missed her family.

Aurora, however, had no siblings. There was only her mother at home, and yet, she spent most of her time at work. They had little time to share, but Aurora cherished it all the more. She helped her with cooking, she loved all these homemade delights her mother prepared just for her.

.oOo.

Straight through winter, the girls finally managed to find answers to their questions by sheer luck. The afternoon was drawing to an end and it grew very dark in the library. They were exploring a new segment of books just a bit too hard to understand, and they did not wanted to leave so soon.

"I feel like this book is just another deception," Aurora said. "There is nothing in there about magical energy types. There ought to be more than that about wizards. We are thousands through this country alone, there must more than one explanation about magic, about how it worked at the very beginning!"

"Did you say something, young girl?" There was a painting behind them, very asleep most of the time, but not so very much at the moment. "Are you looking for something here?"

"Yeah, old man, we are looking for something about differents types of magic. You see... ours don't seem to work normally."

"There is a hidden passage behind me, there is something that might help you in there..."

Molly gave Aurora a quick nudge. "The Librarian is coming, they are closing now. We ought to do something quick!"

They turned to take they belongings. "Open up, now!" Aurora ordered the painting.

The librarian found no more than an alley, and a very messy work place.

The passageway was very tight and a bit too dark. Aurora had to try a few times before succeedingly cast a dim lumos. There was a room, in the end of the passage, very tiny, with a window in the corner, where they found their truth.

"This school is so mysterious!" Molly whispered. "We might have spend weeks at the library for nothing."

Aurora blow the dust out of the books and the room got quite clouded. It was entilteled "Elder's Magic: The New Theory.", they opened the first few pages and Molly read out loud the first sentence "Have you ever heard of the Elder Gods?"

"We should leave the library," said Aurora, "or else we will be caught and points will be taken."

They had to play hide and seek with both the librarian and the caretaker. They murmured a farewell in the corridor and each went her way.

.oOo.

 _"Have you ever heard of the Elder Gods? If not, you ought not to read this book. Magic is not what it seems at first sight. Just as every people on Earth are different, each wizard is different different and consequently, and his magic. It is a common thing for a wizard to have one's magic in them. He is born with this energy and lives with it all his life. As they grow, their magic blossom. This is not a very accurate explanation, but it's a fitting one and there have already been quite many studies made on that topic. You'll find them in any propre magical library._

 _Sometimes, there might be two people alike as two peas in a pod. And there might be two very similar "wizards". For some wizards, magic comes from another energy. That's why they seem very powerful. To muggles eyes, they would be seen as gods._

 _There are Muggles and Wizards in our world, Veelas and Werewolves as well. Yet, all wizards are not the same. Amongst them, there are gods. They have been called like that because of the prowesses of their ancestors, thousands of years ago._

 _To gods, magic and power come from their acts and the way they live. A war god would feed off a battlefield, a trickster god would feed on chaos._

 _Being a god, amongst wizards is not necessarily a blessing. One learn to live amongst people and tends to believe one is the same, and so, one's difference might be seen as disability..._

.oOo.

 _July 1970._

Aurora could still feel the chill in her bones and the wetness of her hair. She could see the storm by the window, the raging wind and the strong rain. From time to time, she would see a flash of light in the air, and hear the roll of thunder. It was all too quiet not to watch this display of a war enlightening the sky.

"Your silences scares me. Molly, what has happened ? It's been month since the last time we see each other, since the last time you invited me for tea. And now, where you should be all about Arthur and your new home, you just stand quiet..."

"I'm pregnant."

"That's good news! How long? Does Arthur know?"

"Yes, he knows. I'm in the 4th month."

Molly went quiet again. She barely took a sip from her cup of tea.

"You see… We talked about it last time, the news. Everyday, we hear about these horrific crimes committed by dark wizards and their dreadful kind. I heard Dumbledore was trying to fight against them. He needed powerful wizards, so I joined his little group. The Order of the Phoenix. Everyone is very nice there, and we try to do our best. You see, I don't want my children to live in world build on murder, torture and blood status discrimination. I don't want, myself, to live in this world."

"Neither do I."

"Arthur doesn't want me to go with the Order for as long as I'm pregnant. But… the last time… there was an attack on a muggle house, and it was too late when we got there. You see… when you're caught in this fight, you don't see anything else of the real world. There was a little room, with a window in the corner. They had slaughtered a whole family… father, mother, children."

Molly was crying, she had clearly been chocked.

"I didn't know about this Order," thought Aurora aloud. "You can't fight anymore? Then I'll do. I feel the same as you do."

"Promess me you'll be careful."

"Of course, my dear. I'd like to see any man standing tall faced with Hera, the Goddess whom Zeus feared."

* * *

 _Thank you, my dear Elizabeth, for the wonderful beta you did on this story. If there are any errors left, please, they are mine._

 **Wordcount** : 1 619 (according to ffnet without this note).

[The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition] This text is written for "(Season 6) Game Day - Round 1", I stand as a Beater 2 for Chudley Canons. I had to write an AU I've never written before, and here are the prompts I used : (dialogue) "Your silence scares me." ; (setting) thunderstorm ; (word) homemade.

I'll try to clear myself, this is a god gothic AU, and I swear, I wrote on many AUs, but not this one until now.

"[Event] Mother's Day 2018" from The Golden Snitch: Molly Weasley as a mother/ bonding with her children.

"[Challenge] Build the Burrow" from The Golden Snitch: Quilts: Write about Molly Weasley.

"[Challenge] Ollivander's Wand Shop" from The Golden Snitch: Wood, Acacia: Write about a wizard or witch who could be considered 'gifted.'

"Through the Universe" from The Golden Snitch: Heliosphere — (AU) God!AU

"[Event] Baby Bat Boxes — World Goth Day" from The Golden Snitch: Neville Longbottom or Aurora Sinistra — Lyrics: In a room with a window in the corner I found truth — Shadowplay by Joy Division

 _I am a student of Tawartet, Uagadou for The Golden Snitch._


End file.
